One Night Stand
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: Just a one shot between Dr. Reid and and OC
1. Chapter 1

"Spencer?" Lila called when she heard the door to her hotel room door open and shut. She stepped out of the spacious bathroom into the equally spacious living room of her suite. She saw him walking sluggishly towards the bed.

"Oh no you don't, you need to get into the shower we have to get going. The party starts at 7:30." She started pulling the rollers out of her long blonde hair. Her makeup was flawless and her hair hung in gentle soft curls. All she needed was to slide into her mini cocktail dress and she was dressed to kill.

"I don't think I can. It's been a long week." He sat down heavily.

"You ALWAYS say that." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't' you rest up on the plane back? That's what I do on the way back from a shoot." She placed her hand haughtily on her tiny waist.

"Your job and my job are completely different." He ran is hands over his face.

"Oh sure, you're job is so much better than mine. I forget. I don't work as hard as you do is that it?"

"I….I never, never said that." He stammered hating this arguing every time something came up it always turned into a fight.

"No but that's what you imply. I'm beneath you. You know what I may not be as smart as you are but I know when I deserve better." She ranted.

The 27 year old FBI agent stood up and sighed knowing where this was headed. Again. She opened her mouth to yell at him again but he kissed her cheek and left.

"I mean it Spencer. Were Done!" She shouted as the door shut.

Riding the elevator down he walked wearily to his car. He started his deep green Nissan and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey kid. What's happening?" Morgan greeted happily over loud music and laughter.

"Not much. You're still at the 8th street bar right?" He pulled out into traffic.

"Yeah, you and Lila coming out?"

"Just me…I'll be there soon." He tried to tame his unruly hair.

"We'll save a seat for you." He hung up and made the 20 minute drive to the bar.

The bar was open and in full swing. A live band playing covers of popular 80s 90s and country songs, but it was being drowned out by the rowdy Saturday night crowd. Weaving his way through the crowd awkwardly he found his co workers and friends at a pub table in the back.

"Hey Spence, Lila being a pain?" JJ sympathized.

Even though she was happily married the genius couldn't curb his school boy crush. "Yeah a bit. I guess it's over." He shrugged.

"Again!" The tech analyst exclaimed in disbelief.

He nodded.

"My God, That's it you need a rebound." Morgan began scanning the bar looking for a hook up.

"Hold up, let me get my drink first." He laughed nervously. Making his way to the bar he found an open space near the corner next to a gorgeous brunette in a tight red dress. She stood out from the crowd. She appeared board and slightly depressed, picking at the coaster her cosmopolitan sat on. He stood waiting for the bar tender trying to appear comfortable but he was fidgety and wired.

"Hello." The bombshell acknowledged coyly. Giving him a shy smile.

He looked around and behind him.

"I'm looking at you handsome. " She giggled. "You here by yourself?" She lazily let her finger trace the edge of her glass.

"Um…no I'm here with some co workers….are you here by yourself?" He stuttered a bit.

"Well, I was supposed to be meeting a guy here but it looks like he stood me up." She sighed.

"I'm...sorry."

"His loss, maybe your gain." She ran her fingers over his hand softly. "Actually it's pretty loud in here. Wanna go somewhere more….private?" Her pink tongue darted out to wet her cherry red lips.

Before he could responded a bar tender came over. She was about 5' 3" brown curly hair fell to the middle of her back. Her black muscle shirt with the bar logo across the bust emphasized her big bust and toned waist. She flung a white bar towel over her shoulder and leaned both hands on the bar.

"Nikki, I know damn well you're not in my bar trying to pick up a john, especially not after my warning of a nice set of silver bracelets and an escorted ride to the cop shop." She warned over the loud music.

The girl, Nikki, said something he didn't quite catch but grabbed her clutch and drink disappearing into the sea of bodies.

"What can I get for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Seven and Seven." He laid down a ten dollar bill, and took the now vacant seat. He made himself slightly more comfortable popping the first 3 buttons of his cotton blue button down shirt.

"ID?" She smiled. She was beautiful. Full lips, prominent cheek bones, button nose, perfectly manicured eyebrows. What caught him off guard were her eyes. They were a very unusual color. Stormy grey with a splash of violet. A beautiful contrast to her dark hair.

He pulled out his FBI credentials; she scanned it and handed it back to him.

"Hard day?" She pulled out a cold bottle of Seagram's Seven.

"Just had my girlfriend leave me?" He said softly.

Handing him his drink, she smiled sadly. Making his change he thanked her and just as he was about to leave she grabbed his arm. "Wait. Wait right here." She went to the mini fridge and pulled out an unlabeled bottle that held a neon rouge color liquid. Grabbing frosted shot glasses she poured two shots. "I just left my boyfriend. Caught him in bed with some red head. Bastard, this one is on the house." She pushed his too him.

"What is it?" He sniffed it.

"Panty dropper. Hopefully you'll find someone's panties to drop and I can find someone to drop mine." They took the shots. "Good luck Spencer." She winked and when to help other patrons.

Back at the table he found JJ beating some men at darts, and Garcia was over at the jukebox. Prentiss and Morgan were smiling at him.

"Wow, that girl in the red was pretty hot. She seemed to want to get to know you." Prentiss smiled.

"Yea and she probably would have robbed me blind in the process. I'm fairly confident she was a prostitute. "He took a big swig.

"Ok well," Morgan scanned and saw a lot of hot women dancing and talking, he settled on the bartender his young co worker had been talking with. "What about the bar tender. She keeps looking at you. And was that a shot she got you to take?"

"Yea she called it a panty dropper. What do you mean she's looking at me?" He turned and caught her smile as she turned her attention to an old man at the bar.

Morgan and Prentiss shared a knowing look. "I think we found you're rebound."

"I don't," He began

"You're fresh out of a relationship and she seems to like you. I think you need this."

"I don't even know here besides she just got out of her relationship too."

"All the more reason, I'd say go for it. You never know. "He finished his beer.

"What am I supposed to do? I have no reason to go over and talk to her at least I needed a drink before." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Go show her a magic trick. Chicks love magic." The tall dark haired beauty of an agent stated.  
"Yea, go work your magic genius." He clapped him on the back and turned to Garcia who had rejoined there table.

He sighed and finished his drink. He was not on a mission to get drunk or get laid but if he was going to make a fool of himself he might as well have a reason for talking to her. He made his way to the bar and found the seat still open so he planted himself there and rolled his sleeves to his elbows.

"Back again." She smiled wiping down the bar.

"Yea," He smiled nervously. "Can I get another?" He gave her his empty glass.

"Of course." She mixed it and slid it across the bar to him. She smiled waiting for cash or card and was met with his empty hand. "It's $2.50."

"Yes and you have it." He smirked at her confused look. "It's in your front pocket."

She stared at him for a minute then reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out three dollars. Her mouth hung open. "How did you do that?" She asked in disbelief. "That's amazing."

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He leaned in on the bar. "What would be amazing would be if you told me your name."

She thought for a moment and couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face. "Faith. My name is Faith."

"It's beautiful."

A light blush crept across her face. "Thank you." The bar had died down quite a bit which was unusual for a Saturday night but there was another band playing in the square a couple blocks down.

"Hey! Hey Genius!" His friend called from the back. "Were gonna head out. You coming?"

"Nah, I'll see you later!" he called back and waved ignoring the looks from Prentiss and Morgan. Turning back to the bartender. "So Faith," He began feeling confident which was weird for him but it had worked so far for him so he went with it. "What time do you get off work?"

Glancing at the clock above the mirror in the bar, "Um…45 minutes." She dried some glasses.

"Care to join me for a night cap back at my place." He stuttered his confidence wavering. He was also distracted by the way she was chewing on her lower lip. He felt himself stiffen a bit.

"I don't know." She drawled out.

"I just meant," he fumbled. Stopping her took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just meant I like talking to you and would like to get to know you. That's all." He gave a small smile.

She was just about to reply when a busty blonde in a tight thin white shirt and hot orange bra and black booty shorts turned her around. She wrapped her arms around her neck like a hug and pulled her close.

"So don't look now but James just walked in with his slut." She had a deep southern drawl.

Faith let her eyes wander to the door where she saw exactly what she didn't need to. Spencer followed her gaze and saw a tall Norwegian looking man with long blonde hair tied into a low pony and beautiful blue eyes. Under his arm was a taller woman with wild flame red hair and amber eyes. They were a most unsettling couple he'd seen.

"Son of a bitch." She growled and sighed. The other bar tender hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry sugar." She glared at him and flipped him off.

Spencer could see the pain, anger and sadness in her eyes. "Boyfriend?" He ventured.

"Ex. And his whore." She tried to smile sincerely.

"Well, he defiantly downgraded. She wears too much make up. And a bad push up bra." He observed. He wasn't exactly sure if he used the term 'down grade' correctly but he heard Morgan use it on women he tried to pick up or wanted to flatter.

She laughed. "Thank you."

"Hey sugar. Why don't you take the rest of the night off?" The blonde offered.

"Are you sure. I can stay. He doesn't bother me that bad."

"I'm sure go home darlin." She swatted at her butt.

She turned back to the young man who had talked to her for the last half hour. "Is that invite still open?"

"Of course." He stood trying to flatten the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Great. Let me grab my bag and I'll meet you at the front door." She left him and his untouched drink.

When she came out he was swinging his keys around his finger. She breathed deep as she danced down the stairs to the music drifting in from the square. "It's beautiful out tonight."

He watched her twirl under the cloudless sky of stars. "Yes it is." He opened the car door for her and watched her slide in. Climbing in to the driver's seat he started the car and took off for his flat that was 25 minutes away.

They drove through the older side of town. The building designs were gorgeous. A different era of time. Very 20's like an old movie theater or hotel that had been converted to apartments.

"You live here?" She asked in awe as he opened her door.

"Yes. Third floor. Come on in." He used the key to open the door that led to the lobby. It was decorated like an old twenties building too. Lots of reds and gold's.

"It's beautiful." She looked all around as she was led to the elevator.

Nervously he began to ramble about how in 1926 it had been the premier hotel for the rich and famous. She smiled at his antics.

They stepped out onto the third floor. There were only two doors. He chose the one to the left.

"Welcome to my home. "He opened the door and turned on the lights.

There were books everywhere. Neatly put on shelves but somewhere on the coffee table or the counter top, his living room held a blue loveseat and dark brown recliner facing a 32" flat screen.

"So you're really FBI?" she stuck her hands in her back pockets and bounced on the balls of her feet.

He nodded.

"What do you do there?"

"I'm with the Behavior Analysis Unit. I'm a profiler. I help catch bad guys."

"You're so young." She walked up to him. She was so small next to him. He was tall enough to rest his chin on the top of her head. Standing so close to him she could smell his cologne. It smelled of dark spices and soap. She became aroused by the smell and by his nearness.

"I'm a genius." He said half heartedly.

"Well, I'm not a profiler but I can tell you don't want to talk about it so…." She let the subject drop. "How about you tell me your last name."

Smirking he stepped closer. "A name for a name." He bartered.

"So you can run a government check on me?" He was so near she could feel his breath on her face.

"Maybe or just good manners." He said softly.

"Summers. My name is Faith Summers."

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor huh?" she looked up at him

"Yea. Three PHDs." He looked away from her.

She didn't miss a beat and kept true to her word of not prying. "It's getting late." She looked at the clock on his dvr.

"I didn't uh," She cut him off by standing on her tip toes and capturing his lips in chaste kiss. He tasted of mint and 7 and 7. She pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done,"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Which she responded to with as much passion as he did. His arm snaked around her waist and wrapped the other one behind her neck. Her hands roamed from his chest to his neck and tangled in his hair.

Moving to his bedroom meant they had to go all the way through his apartment. 'Damn.' He cursed his large floor plan. Talking his chance he let his hands wander to her bottom and lifted her. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist moaning when her hot center felt his straining hard on.

He pressed her against the wall gently grinding his hips against hers. She moaned which only made him harder. Her delicate fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. She kissed down his neck softly nipping his flesh causing his breathing to hitch.

'She is so different from Lila.' He shook the thought from his head, he pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were dark with desire, her full lips red and puffy from kissing. Her chest rising and falling quickly. He could feel how much she wanted him; it was almost as much as he wanted her.

"We should take this to the bedroom." He growled out as she softly bit down where his shoulder met his neck.

"Sounds good." She responded huskily. Unwrapping her legs from his waist he let her slide down his tall frame between him and the wall until her feet touched the floor. Grabbing her hand he led her down the hall to his bedroom.

His room was much the same, books everywhere, neat and clean, room darkening curtains pulled closed mostly. In the middle between to nightstands was a king sized sleigh bed with dark blue heavy bedding. It was beautiful. She ran and jumped on the bed coming to rest on her knees and shed her shirt tossing it to the floor and willing him closer with a finger to which he obliged. He captured her lips letting his hands trail nervously up and down her sides.

Pulling away to breath she whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She held his face in her hands making him look at her. His green eyes were darker but filled with doubt.

"Yes," He whispered and began kissing her fingers.

"Then relax. Just feel." She pushed the shirt off his shoulders as his fingers expertly undid her bra letting it fall somewhere with their shirts. He laid her down assaulting her mouth their tongues fighting for dominance.

Her hands reached between them to undo his pants. He shed his pants kicking them off and kissed his way to her breasts. He took in the sight of them. His mouth descended to one of the pink buds flicking his tongue of it causing it to pucker under his breath. His hand was massaging the other.

"Spencer," She panted her back arching a bit to get closer to him. Her legs rubbing against his to gain some much needed friction.

He left her breasts and trailed kisses down her toned stomach to the top of her jean shorts. His long graceful fingers popped the button and slowly unzipped them revealing red lace panties. Pulling her jeans down him muttered, "Beautiful." He watched a blush creep into her face. 'Thank God for eidetic memory.' He said knowing this image would be burned into his mind.

He kissed along the line of panties. Sucking on the hollow of her hip he left a beautiful strawberry mark, loving the sounds she made, a cross between a whimper and a moan. "Please…." She begged.

"What?" He thought he was doing something wrong. Maybe she didn't want to be marked.

"Touch me. Please." She arched her back slightly.

He rubbed her aching soaking core, her hips jerked involuntarily. Rubbing faster he watched as she grabbed at the bedding her hips still trying to get closer to his fingers as they moved. "Let's get rid of these." He slid them down her soft legs and settled himself between them.

He kissed her glistening lips and flicked his tongue over her sensitive skin. He lapped her inner folds sucking on the nub that was the most sensitive area. Her legs spread wider for him. She panted hard and moaned loudly which only gave him the confidence to go farther. He slipped one long finger inside her heated entrance and was surprised when she gasped and called out his name.

'Lila never made these sounds. Hers were fake, like porn. She never moved this much either. Usually it was just fuck me and be done.' He thought trying to push that thought out of his head he moaned against her when she wrapped her fingers in his tousled hair.

"Please don't stop….please." She begged shakily. "God faster….yea..." She exploded against his tongue, lapping at her watching her body twitch in the aftershock. Pulling out he kissed his mark on her hip. "That was…amazing." She ran her hands through her hair dreamily.

He kissed her letting her taste herself on him. Quickly she flipped him onto his back and straddled his lower stomach. "Now," She smiled with a post orgasmic glow. "Your turn." She kissed down his chest scooting down to settle between his legs. She stopped at his hips and sucked his skin marking him as he had done to her. He had never had anything like that done to him. He jerked a bit in surprise. She smiled and looked at his large hardened member. She leaned down to take him into her mouth when he stopped her.

"You don't have to…" He stammered.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the tip of his manhood. She bobbed her head so slowly each time taking more of him into her mouth. What didn't fit she wrapped her hand around and moved it in time with her mouth.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned involuntarily. When she found a rhythm he softly bucked his hips to match making sure he wasn't choking her.

Sucking on his hardened member she flicked her tongue over his head, licking him with the flat of her tongue, he thrust upward when she began to massage his jewels. Increasing her speed his throaty moans and breathing came faster. She didn't stop until he begged.

"Faith….stop...please stop."

That caught her off guard. He seemed to be enjoying everything she was doing. He was close she could feel it. "What's wrong?" She asked saddened at being told to stop. Maybe he didn't like it.

"You don't have to…I know that…." He was flustered and had a serious case of blue balls at the moment which wasn't helping his thought process. With Lila she hated swallowing and typically if he got a bj there was no sex. It was one or the other and he desperately needed sex.

"Spencer," She trailed her fingers over his quivering thighs. "Stop." She said softly.

He looked at her confused. "What? I just wanted to,"

"Stop comparing this to what you and your ex would do." He was speechless. "I can see it in your eyes. "Trust me I'm not doing anything I don't want to. Just enjoy this." She massaged his twin weights again. He nodded and relaxed. She took him into her mouth again, finding her rhythm it didn't take long for her to have him on the edge of ecstasy again. His muscles tightened and he grasped the bedding for some way of keeping grounded as he fell over the edge spilling his seed into her hot waiting mouth. Swallowing everything he gave his body shuddered and collapsed with the release he finally was granted.

She smiled and lay next to his panting body that at the moment was the consistency of Jell-O. "Told you." She whispered.

It took a moment for him to come down off his high and for his arms and legs to start working again. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to sit on top of him. Pulling her down for a kiss he could feel she was ready for him and aching for him.

"Top drawer." He whispered. She leaned over him causing her breasts to fall in his face which he took full advantage of.

She moaned and was just able to grasp the foil packet. He smiled delighted he could bring so much pleasure to someone who reciprocated the feeling.

Rolling the prophylactic down his shaft she resumed her position on top of him. He entered her swiftly both of them calling out. He captured her lips and found a slow steady rhythm. She was tight not virgin but tighter than any girl he's been with. She rocked her hips in time with his and sat up,sending him deeper. Using her knees as leverage to go up and down. The new friction caused him to grasp her thighs tightly as he pushed harder into her. She rubbed her breasts as he picked up speed. Watching her touch and rub herself was increasing his erotic high.

Quickly and smoothly he flipped them. Never breaking contact and slamming his lips against hers dominating her completely. She dug her nails into his shoulders and wrapped her long legs around his waist trying to grasp on to anything that would bring her closer to him. He quickened his pace to a more urgent needing rhythm. She pressed her hands against the headboard to keep from sliding all over the place.

"Oh...Spencer…"She moaned panting and on the verge of screaming his name. A sound he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Say my name." He asked timidly even though he was about to scream her name as well.

"Spencer….Spencer…Spencer!" She screamed and over as her walls were tightening around him. He felt the coil in the pit of his stomach and knew he was close again. A couple more thrusts and they fell over the edge together calling out each other's names. Slowing his pace they rode out the after shock waves, coming down from the euphoric high.

Putting his forearms to keep most of his weight off her placing soft gentle kisses about her face. She sighed happily. "Wow," Was all she said. He couldn't help but let his chest and ego swell a bit with pride. "Yea." He said simply.

They laid together kissing and touching gently and smiling He rolled to the side and assumed she'd be jumping up to get dressed.

'She's not Lila.' He mentally scolded. A tiny voice in the back of his mind replied, 'No she is DEFINATLY not Lila.'

"What are you smiling about?" She pushed the hair back behind his ears. Enjoying the feel of its silkiness and fullness even if it was slightly damp with sweat.

"Just thinking this was the Best experience of my life." He kissed her cheeks.

"You're just saying that." She blushed again. He liked her with a faint pinkness to her fair

"Trust me when I say this, I've never known anything like this. Or like you." He rolled off her and gave her some space. All she did was smile.

"Um…mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No. not at all. Right through there." He pointed a little sad that she was leaving. But he was again struck in amazement as she got out and walked in all her glory with no sheet, no clothing, nothing. Just her beauty. He disposed of the condom and tried desperately to tame his hair.

She came back and crawled back into the bed, burrowing under his blankets next to him curling herself into this side which he automatically wrapped his arm around her gently stroking her spine.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked shyly. He was silent. What did he want? She had a small sad smile and nodded. "No problem." She made to get up when he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Stay, I" He was cut off by his phone ringing on the nightstand. He sighed and looked at the ID. Lila was on the screen. He sighed.

She smiled. "Want me to answer it?" She laid on her stomach her chin on his chest. He thought. He was done playing Lila's games and besides, she was the one ending the relationship. He handed her his phone.

Clearing her throat she answered sweetly even though it was 3 am. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" the voice demanded.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she smiled at the agent as he tucked one arm under his head and she sat up tucking the sheet under her arms.

"Don't play games with me. Where's Spencer?" She was pissed.

"He's uh….indisposed at the moment. Can I take a mess?"

"Who is this?" She growled.

"A friend. And you are?"

"His girlfriend. What are you some whore he picked up at the bar? That's always his rebound. But he gets tired and bored with them he comes back to me. Every time sweeties so don't get to comfy before you know it he'll be back with me." She sneered

"This wouldn't happen to be the same girlfriend who left him earlier tonight would it?" She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over his chest and stomach causing him to shiver slightly.

"I didn't leave him he left me!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can tell him it's over. I'm not going to be waiting for him anymore. I've moved on with a guy that can actually be there for me when I need him."

She smiled at him. Some of her hair falling in front of her face. He moved it behind her ear and kissed her.

"Then why are you calling?" She smiled and kissed him back ending the phone call and letting it fall on the bed.

"I don't normally take girls home, I" He started.

"Relax, I could tell, this is way out of the norm for you." She kissed him back. "Even if you did. What does that say about me? Going home with some guy and banging for an hour and a half." She smirked and cupped his face with her hands. He relaxed into her touch.

"I know you just got out of a relationship and I have a job that keeps me away for days at a time, but could I see you again?" He looked deeply into her beautiful eyes loosing himself in the violet grey depths.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Sure you know where I work." She yawned.

"Let's get some sleep." They snuggled under the covers. Her head on his chest and holding hands. It was the best sleep he had in months.

When he awoke the next morning he found the bed empty and cold. "Faith?" He called and received no response. Stretching he pulled on his boxers and walked to the kitchen to start his coffee. There he found a note on his counter.

'Spencer,

Thank you for a fantastic night. I hope we can repeat it again soon.

Take care,

Faith'

He smiled and started the coffee and filed the note away in his top night stand. Smiling like a fool he went to shower. 'Yes there would be more nights like that.' He was determined to get to know her one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"What ya thinking about kid?" Morgan pulled one of his ear buds out as he caught the doctor staring at the same page of a book for the last 10 minutes. Normally in 10 minutes he was almost done with 2 large novels.

"Hmmm. What? Nothing." He put the book in his messenger bag and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You sure?"

He nodded and willed away the mental images that had been haunting his dreams and waking moments for the last six weeks. Morgan put his bud back in and closed his eyes hoping for a few minutes sleep. JJ was a sleep across the aisle; Hotch was going through the most recent case file while Prentiss was leaning over closer to Morgan's shoulder asleep.

Standing his whole back cracked and his knees popped. Grabbing the blanket off the back of his chair he headed to the darkest part of the plane and stretched out on the couch. Six weeks since he had seen or heard from his dark haired temptress. His mind played images and clips of memories like his own personal porno film.

_ Her hair fanned out beneath her, chest heaving. She smelled of sex and Victoria secret perfume. Her eyes were dark and lidded. Her mouth puffy from rough kissing, her hands reaching for him to embrace her and take her again._

He groaned silently and as he felt himself harden. He sighed over the last six weeks he relieved himself when he could but manual stimulation, he decided was not the same as being buried deep within her hot wet folds.

Facing the couch he resolved to see her tonight. The note she left indicated she'd like to see him again. Maybe she was aching for him like he was for her. He hoped.

"Faith!" Stephanie called across the bar over the loud 80's rock song 'We're not gonna take it' by Twisted Sister. For a Thursday night it was very busy. "Faith!" She held up an empty Jack Daniels bottle with a small smile asking if she would grab another from the basement.

Nodding she headed down the small steep staircase behind the bar. Pulling the string on the light she tried her hardest not to think of all the creepy crawly things scattering like roaches from the light.

'There probably are roaches down here." She rolled her eyes and shook her head of the thought. Making her way to the farthest corner she opened a crate and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. Taking a moment she pulled out her phone and checked her messages. One from her boss asking about how the night was progressing without her. She was on leave due to a broken ankle. Typing a quick response her thoughts roamed to Spencer. She hadn't heard form or seen anything in six weeks and

Sighing she felt a familiar heat course through her as she thought of the young agent and the night of fun they had over a month ago. That night had been her go to thought for her release but it never fully relaxed her if anything it made her want him more. Feeling flush she willed herself to stop thinking of his toned body and the feel of his mouth on every inch of her.

She sighed and let her head fall back. Looking up she saw her worst fear manifested. Spiders, hundreds of eight legged little terrifying nightmares creeping from web to web. Stifling a scream she ran up the stairs forgetting the light and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it! I HATE spiders." She cursed and went back to tending customers.

Stephanie, the newest hire, was blonde, 5'9", busty and Russian. She was smoking hot even if you weren't in to girls. She was working at the bar while trying to become a model which everyone agreed she would have no problems. She wore a tight white top, black skinny jeans and Nike cross trainers. Her blonde hair was swept up into a pony tail that curled at the end swaying with every movement.

Faith looked down at what she wore, standing at only 5'4" she wore a black tank top, ripped blue jeans and old comfy sneakers her hair was pulled into a low messy bun. Shrugging she went back to making a gin and tonic.

The night seemed to go so slowly even though it was so busy. She couldn't wait to get home and slip into a nice hot bath with a little wine and good music. Sighing she kept filling orders till the tall busty blonde came over and hip checked her flirtatiously.

"Some one has a fascination with you gorgeous." She purred.

"What are you talking about?" She served the man a beer that was playing bar dice and making his change.

"Over by the door. He's been staring at you for the last ten minutes."

She looked up and made eye contact with the man alone at the pub table. Blushing she felt heat creep into her face. His hair was shorter but there was no mistaking him in his sweater vest, button up shirt, tie and slacks.

"Do you know who he is? He's handsome in a geeky kind of way."

She couldn't think straight. All she knew was she wanted his mouth, hands and anything else on her body. "Yea, I know him….Can you and Tara cover for a bit." She glanced at the clock. Two hours and she'd be done. She hoped he'd stick around that long.

"Yes, go take a break. We'll hold down the fort." She giggled and slipped a cold foil packet into her palm. "Just in case." She winked.

Faith shook her head and smiled. Making her way across the bar her heart racing with each step. She hoped he was as excited as she was. "Hey." She said over the music.

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Suddenly he was less confident in his decision to come see her. Last time he had an excuse to show up, now he was just hoping to have a repeat of the night six weeks ago. He felt somewhat sleazy.

"Let's go outside!" she led him to a side door that let them out to the employee parking lot. Walking over to her car he stood in front of her awkwardly. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine." He was so nervous.

"You look tired." She reached forward to brush some hair out of his eyes. "And you got your hair cut."

"Yea my boss asked me if I had joined a boy band." He had his hands in his pocket. Nervously fiddling with a foil packet.

She giggled and he relaxed slightly.

"Sorry I haven't stopped by," He trailed off kicking at the gravel.

"No big deal. I'm surprised you're here. Happy that you are but surprised." She hopped up on to the trunk of her impala.

"Yea I've been working a lot and …I actually just got back about an hour ago from a week in Charleston." He babbled.

"No wonder you look dead." She smiled tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She held out her hand to him. "Come here." Her voice cracked and was a bit more husky than normal.

Settling between her legs she cupped her hand to his cheek and looked deep in his tired green eyes. His hands rested on her hips with a firm grip pulling her closer to him. Taking a risk he leaned in and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting her fingers run up into his now shortened hair. His tongue darted out seeking entrance which she happily granted. Battling for dominance he won. Exploring her mouth like it was the first time. He pulled back leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've waited six weeks to do that." He confessed shakily.

"I've waited six seeks for you to do that. " She played with his hair.

He smiled. "Really?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Yes you've been all I have thought about since that night."

"You've kept me away most nights and distracted at work. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing your face." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"FAITH!" Came the familiar Russian accent.

She groaned against his neck. "YES!"

"Were getting swamped in here!"

"Alright I'm coming!" The door shut and she nuzzled into his neck and kissed the skin over his carotid artery. Making him groan and she felt him harden. "Wait for me?" she grabbed his wrist looking at his watch. "An hour and a half and I'm all yours."

His eyes flashed.

"If you want to." she kissed his lower lip.

"An hour and a half….Yes I can wait just a bit longer."

They walked back into the chaos, she went behind the bar and he took up his post at the pub table.

"How far did you get?" Tara asked smiling a sly smile.

"We were talking." She cracked open a couple of beers and slid them across the bar.

"Awe." She pouted.

The brunette laughed. Getting the bar under control took about and our. People were slowly started to filter out and make their way home and to where ever they were going to go. Spencer stayed vigilant at his table waiting patiently for her shift to be over.

"Go home." Tara emptied her bottle bin into the trash can. "Lover boy over there has been fucking you with his eyes all night. I think he's going to combust." She laughed.

"Are you sure?"

They pushed her out from behind the bar and handed her her things.

"Ready?" She asked huskily when she saw his eyes were dark.

"Your place or mine?" Was all he said. It was all he had to say.

"Mine." He headed left out the door when she tugged him back to the right. "we'll get your car in the morning."

"How far away do you live?" He watched her shift. It was a complete turn on to watch her in control of such a beautiful piece of machinery.

"Couple of blocks." She was driving a bit over the speed limit anxious to finally be with the handsome doctor. Pulling in to the parking lot they walked as quickly as they could to the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck as she fumbled with the keys, unlocking the door.

"Keep this up and we won't make it inside." She pressed her back against his chest feeling his erection straining against the confines of his slacks.

Giggling she pulled him into the hallway and pressed him against the wall with a light thud. His fingers dove into her hair pulling her face to his and into the most drugging kiss.

Someone cleared there throat haughtily.

They broke away and found the most disgruntled woman standing in a pink fluffy bath robe with curlers in her hair.

"Sorry Ms. Hitch." She tried to hide her smile and pulled him up to the 2nd floor apartment 3B. He was kissing her shoulders again making it difficult to unlock her door again. "We have to get inside." She groaned finally opening the door and they stumbled inside.

"Nice place." He noted taking a good look around pulling her to him. Her hands rested on his biceps. "Want a tour?" Her voice hoping he would decline the offer.

"Later." He kissed her.

Pulling back she looked into his eyes. "Spencer, are you alright?" She put her hands on his chest. "You're trembling."

"I…I just need you."

She kissed him and wrapper her arms around his neck, his hands roamed over her body squeezing her to him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He stumbled into the living room and they landed on the couch pinned beneath him. She worked the sweater vest off of him and set to undoing his tie and button down shirt.

He felt like he was on fire. He needed to be as close to her a physically possible. He couldn't understand why but all he knew was that he hadn't needed anything or anyone this badly since he had been on Dilauded.

He helped her out of her black tank top and bra. Her breasts rested proudly for him to admire as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders to lay with the rest of the clothing.

"God..." he murmured against the soft flesh of her chest. "I've missed you so much." She sighed and moaned into his touch as he assaulted her breasts with his hands and mouth. "You are so much better than I remember."

She wiggled out of her pants pressing herself against him. She pulled him back up to capture his lips. Pushing him to sit up she straddled him undoing his belt and stroking him through his pants. He moaned and dropped his head back onto the couch.

She latched on to his neck as he lifted his hips as she shimmied his pants and boxers off. "Front pocket." He panted. Grabbing the familiar foil packet she ripped it open and slid the condom on his throbbing member. She resumed her position and slid him inside.

They groaned, it was so much better than either remembered. Spencer gripped her hips with his long fingers guiding her in a passionate, quick rhythm. This was pure physical need. Fucking, animalistic, lust driven sex. She leaned back steadying herself on his shoulders her cries of pleasure spurred him on.

"Oh, God….Spencer!" She mewled.

"I'm gonna cum." He growled and thrust faster, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. Her wall tightened around him as she climaxed first. He thrust a few more times then stilled as he exploded. Rocking slightly she settled against his chest. Breathing heavily he placed light kisses about her face while running his hands up and down her back. "I'm sorry I didn't…" He began to stutter slightly embarrassed.

"Don't," she sat up looking into his eyes. "Don't you dare apologize."

"But it was ruff and short" IN the faint hall light he could see red marks from where his fingers had dug into her hips.

"I've been turned on and miserable for the last month and a half. I needed quick and rough." She kissed him. "Doing it myself isn't the same."

The socially awkward genius was caught so off guard he didn't know what to say. He knew he was horny as hell too but he didn't realize he wouldn't be the only on trying to relive the pressure.

"What?" She was worried.

"That's so hot." He said before he could think. "Sorry."

"Everyone does it Spencer." She crawled off his lap and found her jeans digging in the pockets of her jeans and pulled out another foil packet.

"Are you hungry?" She asked leaving him in the dark. Ridding himself of the condom he disposed of it and pulled on his boxers following her to the kitchen. She had pulled out some strawberries and was munching away. He helped himself to one.

"So you've seen the front hall, living room and kitchen." She smiled.

"It's lovely." He was actually looking at her place.

Smiling she said, "Just wait till you see the bedroom." She wiggled her eyebrows. She went to the fridge and pulled out 2 bottles of water. He could see five marks on each hip that would be a perfect match to his fingers and he didn't like it.

"What's wrong?"

"I bruised you."

She looked at her hips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He gently ran his fingers over the marks.

She tilted his head to hers. "I bruise easily but I'm not made of glass." She kissed him. Her bare body pressed against he's. He hardened again. "Well, doctor is that a gun in your pocket?" She giggled. "Or are you just happy to see me?" She inked and stepped back from him making him advance towards her.

"I'm very happy to see you Miss Summers." He stalked her as she led him down the hall to her bedroom. She flicked the switch on the wall that turned on the bedside lamps.

Her room was moderately sized; a queen sized four poster bed with wine red and black and white paisley bedding in between two windows. She pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Take off your boxers." She waited. "We're going to try something."

He took a moment and did as she asked watching her as she walked to her tall dresser, pulling something out of the top drawer.

"Um…" She crawled up on the bed behind him. "Relax." She put the blind fold over his eyes and whispered in his ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." His voice cracked.

She tied the scarf quickly. "At any point Spencer, we can stop. Just say so. You won't hurt my feelings. I think you will enjoy this." She nibbled his ear and he shivered. "Lye back." She guided him to lie in the middle of her bed. She went to the end of the bed lightly running her fingers over her his legs from his knees to his ankles. She secured on e ankle to the post and did the same to the other.

His lips parted as he panted.

"Doing alright?" She put his arms above his head and secured them.

He didn't answer.

"Spencer." She kissed his lips. He responded with excitement. She could see his proud member twitch at the contact. "Are you alright?"

"I've…..I've never done….anything like this before." He stammered.

"I'll take care of you. Just relax and let you're other senses take over. Don't think just feel." She stepped away and he tried to listen for her. Get a feel of where she was. He jumped when he felt something soft and feathery come in contact with his chest. "I told you," She kissed him very gently. "Nothing is going to hurt you." She dragged it down his chest lightly teasing his nipples as they hardened into tight buds. Goose bumps covered him. She slowly descended towards his aching member but bypassed it completely trailing down his thigh and back up to his straining man hood. He tried to suppress a groan but is skin was so sensitive it was as if every nerve was exposed. She trailed up his neck across his cheek to lightly dust his parted lips.

Being blind really did change everything. He thought.

"Feeling ok?"

"Amazing." He felt her fingers scratch up and down his arms. She followed the same path the feather did again bypassing his manhood. "Please…God." He moaned and pulled against his restraints.

"Please what? Doctor?" She peppered his body with kisses her hair tickling his skin.

"I'm so turned on….it's almost painful." He panted.

"There is a fine line between pain and pleasure."

"I can't take it…."He shuddered. "Please."

Her fingers ghosted over his jewels. He twitch, his erection glistened with his excitement. "This will be the most intense orgasm you ever had. The anticipation makes it better." She settled between his legs. He groaned at her works and tried to arch into her touch.

He was beautiful. Blindfolded and spread before her. His body covered with a light sheen of sweat, breathing hard and begging to be touched. She licked her lips in anticipation. She blew against his member, he whimpered.

"Please." He begged.

She kissed his head before taking him into her mouth. He bucked his hips involuntarily crying out as she sucked him. It was almost enough to send him over the edge, but willed himself to hold out. Having cum once already this evening helped stave off his impending release.

She bobbed her head in a steady, slow pace.

"Faster….Please faster." She did as she was asked, urged on by his appreciative moans. She cupped his twin weights gently and massaged them in time with her bobs. She waited until just the right moment and cupped him firmly. He jerked and stilled shooting down her throat.

He was red in the face, gasping from the intensity and felt like he was going to pass out. She was a little worried and quickly undid the blindfold. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused. She could see faint red marks from where the restraints bit into his flesh. She unbound him and kissed his wrists. He twitched his skin still over sensitive from the experience.

"Are you alright? Too much?" She tried to get him to focus. She brushed damp hair off of his forehead. He sat up rather quickly and pinned her beneath him. His eyes flashed with passion.

He reached over and grabbed the foil packet sliding it on his stiff member.

She was excited and slightly nervous about his reaction. He seemed more animalistic. Wasting no time he spread her legs and slammed into her. She cried out in surprise as he pushed into her and pulled back only to slam back in again.

"Spencer!" She called as he pulled her legs up to rest her ankles on his shoulders. She grabbed onto the sheets in ecstasy as the angle she was at pushed him deeper inside. Her legs fell to the side and in a flash he picked her up and sat her on her on his member thrusting up into her as she came down.

Biting his shoulder she mewled and dug her nails into his back. "Holy Shit!" She came harder then she could ever remember and felt him follow. They collapsed onto her bed. Her eyes were now trying to focus.

He pulled the blankets up over them. "You're amazing."

"Not so bad yourself doc." She kissed his nose.

Disposing of the condom in the bedside waist basket he was suddenly exhausted. She laid her head on his chest fighting to stay awake.

"Where did you learn it?" He asked softly enjoying the afterglow and extremely comfortable bed.

"Learn what?"

"The um…the…"

"The bondage stuff?" she smiled at his shyness. "I had a very adventurous ex boyfriend."

He felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of another man touching her. IT caught him off guard.

"Not that James guy?"

"No defiantly not." She reached out and turned off the light. Grabbing his hand she interlaced their fingers together. "I honestly didn't know how you would react to this."

"I have to admit, I've never done anything like that." He kissed her knuckles.

"I could show you a lot more...If you want. I don't want to push you." She offered bashfully.

"You'd….want to …..See me again?" He asked in disbelief.

"I like you Doctor. I would like to see where this goes. We could have a lot of fun." She looked up at him.

"I think I want that too. You'll show me more?"

"I can show you as much as I know. If you want to try anything I'm more than willing to try."She kissed him and cuddled closer to him. They drifted to sleep wrapped in each other blissfully content and utterly exhausted.


End file.
